


Playtime

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dark, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkelsen!Hannibal / Dancy!Will invite Hopkins!Hannibal / Norton!Will for dinner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this extremely NSFW kinky and non-con fanart of Dancy!Will and Norton!Will that's been haunting me forever.
> 
> Please note this story is fully consensual. Enjoy!

The first movement of Gounod's Symphony no.2 filled Hannibal's office with energetic, vibrant notes after dinner.

 

'Exquisite' the old man murmured, and it would be difficult to know exactly what he found exquisite. The music, the Courvoisier Napoleon cigar in his hand or the rich and full-bodied French cognac by his side. Or maybe it was the young, trembling man William was currently undressing.

 

'A true empath, you say?' H asked inhaling the rich, aromatic smoke of his cigar.

 

'Indeed' Hannibal replied 'Skittish as a colt, but frightfully clever. And so very sweet'.

 

'I see' H murmured as the young man sat on the oak desk as William unzipped his pants 'Mine is an eideteker. Stubborn as a mule, it took me weeks to break him. But now he eats out of my palm. Not that his wife or kid know about it, of course'.

 

'Of course' Hannibal said as he watched the blond man pressing a possessive palm on Will's chest 'I only have to worry about a family of stray dogs. But they are very well behaved. I feed them sausage regularly'.

 

H rose an eyebrow at that, but his attention was soon drawn to the desk, where William was kissing Will's mouth eagerly, nipping his lips open with tiny bites and licks.

 

'I am so very grateful, Hannibal. It's been a long time since my boy played like this. I'm sure he's going to enjoy it'.

 

Hannibal nodded gracefully.

 

'My pleasure, dear H. I've been wanting for Will lose himself in someone like him for quite some time. But finding the right person is...difficult'.

 

'Oh, William has a beautiful mind. But it's also filled with dark secrets'.

 

A little smile danced on Hannibal's lips.

 

'Then this is a happy meeting'.

 

Both men clinked their cognac glasses and watched as William stripped off his clothes, leaving his double gun holster around his back.

 

'I'm sure you will excuse him' H said tasting the amber liquid on his lips 'He feels too vulnerable in... new environments' he pointed vaguely at Hannibal's office 'I can only get him well and truly naked in my house'.

 

'I understand' Hannibal murmured 'I'll--'

 

A low thud and a whimper interrupted the polite conversation. William held Will's wrists over his head and tied them up with the red leash connected to his collar.

 

'Do you need it rough, boy?' William taunted, mimicking the question H had turned to a ritual, the one he had heard countless times by now.

 

Will closed his eyes and felt the pendulum swinging. His body became alive as a wire and he was transported to another room, a basement, where a nicely oiled riding crop bit his inner thigh insistently. Only it wasn't his thigh. It was William's, bound and stretched as H disciplined him.

 

'Nnghgn' Will sobbed, and he squirmed on the desk trying to break free. William chuckled as he leant forward to hold him still with the weight of his body.

 

'How tight are you today, dear boy? You spent too much time in the company of those dullards at the FBI academy' William grasped the bottle of lube that had been discreetly left on the desk and slicked his fingers with the clear gel 'I'm afraid it's going to be rough today. Don't you think?'

 

Will savoured the rush of guilt and shame the blond man felt when he heard those words, and a dark lust made him pant raggedly.

 

'Yes' Will gasped opening his eyes, unfocussed but still lucid 'Please'.

 

William grinned and pushed two fingers inside him, scissoring Will open despite his groan of pain.

 

'Slowly' Hannibal instructed 'Crook them slightly to the right and press softly.'

 

William was quick to obey, and a second later Will bucked his hips up, arching on the desk and moaning low in his throat. He looked truly beautiful then, and both men savoured the moment until William spoke.

 

'Fuck, you're such a slut'.

 

A grunt of disapproval came from the therapy chairs.

 

'Tasteless' Hannibal clicked his tongue, clearly upset at the vulgar words.

 

'William' H called in warning 'Language. Or else'.

 

The sneering, smug blond looked back like a frightened child, and Will saw him cowering in the basement, hiding in a corner and trembling in fear of punishment.

 

'S-sorry' he breathed, lowering his head sheepishly and wiggling his fingers out. He waited a long minute for permission to continue, and at last Hannibal spoke.

 

'His nipples are very sensitive' he said, and the tension in the office lifted notably 'Make sure they are thoroughly stimulated'.

 

William nodded, and he used his other hand to tease Will's left nipple, rubbing it between thumb and forefinger to later pinch it viciously with his nails. Will hissed and struggled in his bonds, trying to break free as William's teeth sank playfully around his other nipple.

 

'Ah-Ah!' Will panted, his body torn between the pleasure here and the images of gruesome murders that filled William's mind when H made him kiss the riding crop in his basement.

 

'He is very responsive' H murmured approvingly, and Hannibal smiled.

 

'Indeed. He was so touched starved when I first found him that even the slightest touch sent him into sensory overload'.

 

'Hum. I assume premature ejaculation must have been an issue then'.

 

Hannibal drank up the last of his cognac.

 

'Will has come a long way' he replied noncommittally 'But I must say I quite enjoy his little... weakness'.

 

A strangled sob made them focus their attention on the desk again. William had bitten Will's nipples red, sucking on them so hard that the hard nubs were tender and almost bruised. And Will's cock was hard and straining, twitching with every new drop of precum that leaked over his belly.

 

 _'Please'_   he whispered, and it wasn't his voice anymore, but he didn't care. William pressed the tip of his cock against the puckered entrance, pushing inside and thumbing Will's ass open for a better view. He moaned as he felt the tight ring of muscle giving way to accommodate him, and in a split second he started to rut inside Will, eager and frantic as a puppy humping the leg of a sofa.

 

Will came here and in the basement behind his eyes, whimpering like a wounded animal and feeling as rope after rope of sticky cum splashing over his skin. That was all it took for William to come as well, and in a moment he was spilling inside him, grunting incoherently as his mouth slacked open and dry.

 

They stayed like that for a long while, panting and sweating in a ball of lust that had burned out too soon. H and Hannibal considered just how disappointedly fast it had all ended, and while one remembered a painting by Caravaggio, the other considered a line from Aristotle's _Poetics_. But they both decided to be indulgent. After all their boys were, well. Boys.

 

'I'm sorry' William whispered when he finally caught his breath, slipping out of Will and looking back in utter horror 'I'm so sorry'.

 

'Come here' H instructed, and William knelt on the floor without hesitation, walking on his hands and knees to one of the therapy chairs, where he nuzzled H's knee and sniffled softly.

 

'So-s-sorry' he sobbed, and H caressed his forehead lovingly.

 

'I trained him to feel guilt at his own pleasure. Keeps him in line'.

 

Hannibal nodded intrigued.

 

'Doesn't his wife find this behaviour...odd?'

 

'Oh no' H tilted his head 'Molly thinks it's a long-term consequence of William's PTSD. She came to me with this concern and I made sure she left with the right answers. Now sexual intercourse only takes place once a month with her, doesn't it, William?'

 

'I'm very sorry' he muttered in a distant voice, and H smiled to himself.

 

Hannibal returned the smile and walked up to his desk, where he untangled Will's leash and freed his wrists.

 

'Come' he said pulling on his collar lightly, and Will followed him on shaky legs to the leather armchair, sitting on Hannibal's lap and clinging to his broad chest like a sick puppy.

 

'Hush' Hannibal said caressing Will's back with tender strokes, and the young man melted in the touch, whimpering lowly and rubbing his forehead up and down Hannibal's tie.

 

'Aw' H said with a slight hint of sarcasm 'I never imagined you'd find so much sweetness satisfying'.

 

Hannibal chuckled lightly.

 

'Appearances can be deceptive, old friend. You'd be surprised to hear Will has a cruel, mean streak buried deep within himself. I contain the madness in his mind, but every now and then he needs to act on his darkest urges. Would your William be up for it?'

 

'Of course' H said crushing the butt of his cigar on an ashtray 'Give him twenty minutes and he'll be all yours'.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Foursome intensifies ;))


End file.
